1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transflective LCD panel (Liquid Crystal Display Panel), and more particularly to a transflective LCD panel with enhanced liquid crystal efficiency and having liquid crystal molecules with different pitches in a transmissive region and a reflective region.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the technology, the transflective LCD panel plays an important role in the market. More particularly, in the age with fully developed communication, the transflective LCD panel may be applied to a display screen of a mobile phone so that the user may clearly recognize the displayed contents on the display screen in either a dark room or a quite bright outdoor environment.
FIG. 1 is a schematic illustration showing a conventional TN (Twisted Nematic) transflective LCD panel. The TN transflective LCD panel 100 includes a transmissive region 102 and a reflective region 104. The transflective LCD panel 100 further includes an upper substrate 106, a lower substrate 108, a reflective plate 110, and a liquid crystal layer 112. The lower substrate 108 is opposite to the upper substrate 106. The reflective plate 110 is formed on the lower substrate 108 and located within the reflective region 104. The liquid crystal layer 112 is filled between the upper substrate 106 and the lower substrate 108. In addition, a common electrode (not shown in the drawing) is formed on a lower surface of the upper substrate 106, and a pixel electrode (not shown in the drawing) is formed on an upper surface of the lower substrate 108. An upper polarizer 130 is further disposed above the upper substrate 106, and a lower polarizer 132 and a backlight module 134 are disposed below the lower substrate 108.
When no voltage is applied to the common electrode and the pixel electrode, the TN transflective LCD panel 100 is in a bright state. At this time, a light ray 120 supplied from the backlight module 134 passes through the lower polarizer 132, the liquid crystal layer 112 of the transmissive region 102, and the upper polarizer 130. On the other hand, a light ray 122 supplied from the outside passes through the upper polarizer 130 and the liquid crystal layer 112 of the reflective region 104, and is then reflected by the reflective plate 110. Thereafter, the light ray 122 is output after further passing through the liquid crystal layer 112 of the reflective region 104 and the upper polarizer 130. It can be seen from FIG. 1 that the light path of the light ray 122 is twice that of the light ray 120. Thus, it is often impossible to consider both the transmissive mode corresponding to the transmissive region 102 and the reflective mode corresponding to the reflective region 104 in the design stage, and it is difficult to optimize the optical efficiency in both of the transmissive mode and the reflective mode.
In addition, the VA (vertical alignment) transflective LCD panel also encounters the problem of incapable of considering the optical efficiency in both of the reflective mode and the transmissive mode, and the condition in the VA transflective LCD panel is more serious than that of the TN transflective LCD panel.